Dyskusja użytkownika:Gimme your all money!/archiwum4
Nowe solucje misji z GTA V Witam pan tu jest administratorem więc mógłbym spytać czy mogę zacząc tworzyć solucje do misji w GTA V ??? Archiwizacja Przykro mi, ale ta strona porządnie się "spasła", ale mój internet do demonów prędkości nie należy. — Piteeek 20:40, gru 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: North Yankton Tak po prostu wyszedł komentarz, kiedy go przerobiłem tak, aby nie był wulgarny. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 17:12, gru 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: The Panopticon Nie mam pojęcia. Usuwałem ten wandalizm trybem wizualnym, więc nie mam pojęcia, jak to się mogło stać. Przy okazji, twoje sukcesy sportowe będę ci wypominał do końca życia. A co, trochę żartu nie zaszkodzi :) TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 19:42, gru 21, 2013 (UTC) Gdzie to napisałem? Fakt, chwilę używałem, jednak do działania na innych wikiach muszę używać Oasis. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 19:45, gru 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Angels of Death Bo to jest tłumaczenie od Cenegi z GTA V. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 20:04, gru 28, 2013 (UTC) Ciekawostki *'z jakiej' broni zostaje zastrzelony Victor Vance? Gimme, to chyba nie jest prawda, bo jest tam trzech zamachowców, a każdy z nich ma inną broń. Jeden ma M-60, drugi M16, a trzeci SMG. Jaką możemy mieć pewność, że VV zginął od M-60? ''QWERTY99'' ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:QWERTY99|''kontakt]]) 16:27, sty 5, 2014 (UTC) Ikonka koło nicku Siema, Otóż miałem za waszym przyzwoleniem ikonki obok nicku. I prawdopodobnie usunęliście tą z dwoma paskami i teraz na moim projekcie nie występują. Prosiłbym o jej przywrócenie i danie mi do niej linka (: ProOski (dyskusja) 16:07, sty 9, 2014 (UTC) PS: Nadal u was nie obczajam dyskusji. Re: Pawn Shop Co to jest lombard to ja wiem, tylko wtedy nie zrozumiałem, że ''(Pl.) oznacza tłumaczenie na polski. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 15:00, sty 10, 2014 (UTC) GTA V Hotknife.jpg Dlaczego to nadal wisi? TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 15:21, sty 10, 2014 (UTC) Gimme. Wiem, że jestem nowa. Bardzo przepraszam za to, że przesyłam "niepotrzebną" grafikę. Może mi powiesz proszę, jakie zdjęcia Titana i Hotknifa mam przesłać? Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 22:29, sty 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Paradise (V).jpg Akurat przesłałam kolejną fotografię kiedy ty do mnie napisałeś. Który to szablon jest, jeśli można się spytać? Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 15:28, sty 25, 2014 (UTC). Dobra. Wiem juz jaki to szablon. screen|V|Pojazd Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 16:03, sty 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Dyskusja Piotrka Napisałeś w dyskusji że nie wiesz dlaczego w perestroice może być tylko 625 ludzi to ja powiedziałem że po prawej stronie baru jest powieszona kartka na której jest napisane że może być tylko tyle ludzi ( jakby co jestem nowy). sorry to nie do ciebie Odrzutowiec Czy myślisz, że dobrze sobie radzę z edycjami? Mam nadzieję, że nie jestem "zbyt" miła i lojalna. Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 13:22, lut 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: spoko z ciebie gość. Gdybyś był singlem od razu poprosiłabym o randkę z tobą :3 Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 14:11, lut 8, 2014 (UTC) Nowa sekcja Witaj! Widzisz, wiem, że jestem nowy, lecz według mnie fajnie by było, by zrobić jakąś sekcję typu Mity i legendy, gdzie byłyby pokazane różne tajemnice. To jest tylko mój pomysł, czy w takie coś zrobicie, to oczywiście od was zależy. MILIX1098 (Moja dyskusja tutaj!/My discussion here!/La mia discussione qui!) 19:13, lut 13, 2014 (UTC) Przydało by się to ! :) --CJ GTAWiki (dyskusja) 11:04, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) GTA CW Pomoc Składam obietnicę o pomoc w GTA:CW (mam egzemplarz na PSP ) - zdjęcia będą :) odpowiedzi prosze o Re:(temat) Zdjęcia mogą być w lipnej jakości , ale jakieś muszą być prawda ? CJPlayz :) GTACW @Gimme - dzięks za odp. , ale zdjęcia będą najlepiej 480/720p . No chyba ze zdobędę Elgato Game Capture :) Posiadam wersję PSP. --CJ GTAWiki (dyskusja) 07:49, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) Prośba Proszę o usunięcie plików przesłanych przeze mnie o nazwach GalleryXXX, tak to jest jak się kliknie nie tam gdzie potrzeba. LordSuperKoks (dyskusja) 14:56, lut 21, 2014 (UTC) Co nie tak w Brianie? Gimme dlaczego usunołeś i artykuł Brian Meech, dlaczego treść jest nieodpowiednia? Bledar 19:21, lut 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:Co nie tak w Brianie? A nie dało by się go poprawić tak aby spełniał "normy tej wiki"? Bledar 19:30, lut 22, 2014 (UTC) IRC Nie dałeś mi czasu na odpisanie "Cześć" nawet :<. 19:33, lut 22, 2014 (UTC) Co się stało, że wyszedłeś wczoraj z kanału jakby komputer miał wybuchnąć za 2 sekundy? Obraziłeś się o dyskusję o rządzie? Wichrolit (dyskusja) 20:47, lut 22, 2014 (UTC) Grafika do usunięcia To i to musi zniknąć. Przepraszam za to. Następnym razem prześlę w poprawnym formacie. Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 13:43, mar 1, 2014 (UTC). Gadam z dwoma adminami na raz? To się nazywa kooperacja ;P Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 21:45, mar 1, 2014 (UTC). IRC Co tak szybko uciekasz :(talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 12:15, kwi 18, 2014 (UTC) Re:Wulgaryzmy Bardzo przepraszam. Niestety tylko "porządny" język potrafi wyrażać uczucia, które zrozumie każdy. Mogę się powstrzymać, ale niczego nie gwarantuję. P.S. Niech ktoś się ze mną w końcu zgodzi. Wciąż uważam, że GTA Online to wielgachny śmieć. Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 16:50, maj 6, 2014 (UTC) I applaud you, bro Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 19:26, maj 6, 2014 (UTC) Przeprosiny Przepraszam za tak dużą ilość edycji, ale zawsze gdy zatwierdzałem edycję po sprawdzeniu zauważałem błąd, powtórzenie lub coś innego. Spróbuję, aby to się częściej nie powtarzało. Michael De Santa 20:30, maj 10, 2014 (UTC) Zapomniałem nazwy tematu Zaraz wstawię. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 12:46, cze 10, 2014 (UTC) Wózki elektryczne. Jedynymi informacjami jakie udało mi się znaleźć na temat tych wózków to to, że były produkowane przez Fabrykę Maszyn Leżajsk i są oznaczone symbolem WAN 130202. Czemu? Czemu karzdy mój artykuł jest usuwany?Proszę o szybką odpowiedż i pozdrawiam.Kapitan Crrepper Solucje w GTA V Chciałbym żebyś wypunktował swoje zastrzeżenia. Do jutra do godziny 17-19 postaram się je poprawić. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Czy do misji od dziwaków i nieznajomych w GTA V warto zdobić nową sekcje, czy dodać je do misji głównych? Z góry dziękuje. Dalsze poczynania w sprawie solucji z V 1. Założyłem konto. Dzięki za podpowiedz. W sumie chciałem już dawno założyć konto ale nie było mi zbytnio potrzebne. 2. Do końca tego tygodnia powinny być gotowe solucje z GTA V. Teraz nie mam czasu, ale będę pisać wieczorami i w sobotę lub niedzielę. Uznałem że skoro zacząłem pisać kilka misji to napiszę od razu do końca. Pegasus201, dawniej ten który napisał solucje z GTA V Koniec misji z GTA V Dzisiaj napisałem ostatnią misję z GTA V która została. Wszystkie są napisane od początku do końca. Łącznie 85 misji. Myślę że teraz zacznę robienie misji od dziwaków i nieznajomych. Dzięki za poprawianie wielu moich artykułów ponieważ przecinki są moimi odwiecznymi wrogami :) Zachowanie Nie wiem dlaczego tak uważasz . Masz problem , że mi się ten układ nie podoba ? To usuwaj to . Ja tak dalej uważam. --Luke_ 13:11, lip 26, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Prowadzę zapisy na wiki PlayStation Portable Polska . Chciałbyś być adminem ? Wystarczy że napiszesz jakiś artykuł ( może być o GTA LCS/VCS ) , ja go zobaczę , i dostajesz admina . Jak artykuł będzie naprawdę porządny , to dostajesz biurokratę. Na PSP PL Wiki panuje nieład -P Zapraszam chętnych a cziebie , Piotrek , serdecznie zapraszam do napisania artykułu i bycia w kolejnym gronie administratorów . --Luke_ 13:08, lip 26, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Mam ochotę założyć IRC . Jak się to , do jasnej nędzy , robi ?! Zachowanie cd. Dobra . Nie będę już . --Luke_ 15:31, lip 27, 2014 (UTC) Dziękuję Dzięki. Miło mi słyszeć, iż moje edycje zostały docenione przez tutejszą administrację. ^^ I jasna sprawa, będę już pamiętać o sposobie odpisywania. Pozdrawiam. Trindave (dyskusja) 20:39, sie 7, 2014 (UTC) Dziękuję za te słowa. Działam na wikiach już od pewnego czasu, wobec czego zdążyłem już przyswoić sobie w pewnym stopniu zasady ich działania oraz różnorakie sposoby utrzymywania swych edycji na przyzwoitym poziomie. Mam więc nadzieję, że moje skromne umiejętności podrasują kilka istniejących już tu haseł, a jeżeli dobrze pójdzie, może zabiorę się za tworzenie nowych. Trindave (dyskusja) 20:53, sie 7, 2014 (UTC) Windows Używasz Windows ? Jak tak , to jakiego ? Bo mi W8 nie chce się zainstalować. Myślę że może pomożesz P.S. Masz Minecraft`a ? P.S. 2 sorka za nie pospisanie ;/ Fajormein (dyskusja) 13:51, sie 29, 2014 (UTC) Edycje Cześć! Mam pytanie. Czemu wycofałeś moje edycje? Zrobiłem coś źle? Oczko 19:44, wrz 19, 2014 (UTC) :Przepraszam za błąd. Postaram się następnym razem przy kolejnych edycjach :) Oczko (dyskusja) 08:18, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) Policyjny Transporter Witam,chciał bym spytać czemu usunięto mój artykuł o Policyjnym Transporterze?Wedułg mnie spełnia warunki na sam początek,potem dorobił bym tabele itp. Prosze o szybką odpowiedź i pozdrawiam Sowiet. Witam! Otóż ostatnio zauważyłem że przesłałeś plik Transportet policyjny (V).png. Powinno być Transporter. Próbowałem to poprawić ale nie wyszło mi, więc mam prośbę żebyś ty to poprawił. Inną sprawą jest Wóz policyjny. Są trzy podstawowe z V ale ostatnio dodałem do galerii zdjęcia Sheriff Cruiser, Sheriff SUV i Nieoznaczony Cruiser jednak nie wyświetlają się w galerii. Tutaj też proszę o pomoc. Pegasus201 (dyskusja) 09:30, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) Forum:interwiki Hej. Mógłbyś się wypowiedzieć na temat czy jest możliwe utworzenie takiej bazy na wzór Wikidanych? Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 19:44, lis 13, 2014 (UTC) * Ponawiam prośbę o wypowiedź. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 18:57, gru 20, 2014 (UTC) Uwaga wandal! Chiałbym zgłosić wandala na wiki! Adres IP tego łobuza to 83.9.129.231 . Dopuścił się wandalizmu w artykule: Merit Cilvilian Vossen cv5 i Daddy. Dawi03 (dyskusja) 18:03, lis 16, 2014 (UTC) Też można to tak nazwać... Dawi03 (dyskusja) 19:39, lis 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Psucie kodu strony Ale właściwie to o co chodzi? O przesuwanie tego |SA=tak|VC=tak na |SA = tak |VC = tak ? — Dawi03 (talk Me/dyskusja) 17:35, gru 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Kod strony Kategorie się przestawiają same, tzn. podczas edycji nawet ich nie widzę. Pamiętam, że parę miesięcy/lat temu była jakaś afera związana ze skórkami na wiki. Ma to z tym związek? Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 21:24, sty 2, 2015 (UTC) * Sprawdzałem w zalecaniach naszej wiki i w preferencjach nie znalazłem takiego punktu jak „Włącz edytor wizualny”. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 18:19, sty 3, 2015 (UTC) * Ja zawsze korzystam z edytora tekstowego, a mimo to nie widzę kategorii, więc nie mogę ich przenosić. A co z projektem interwiki? Coś się ruszy? Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 19:55, sty 3, 2015 (UTC) Nieaktualne aktualności Hej, sprawdziłem przed chwilą gtathegame.net i jest tam nowa tzw. aktualność, więc dobrze by było zaktualizować to na stronie głównej. PS: Sory, dopiero teraz zauważyłem że jest już ktoś o nicku Texel Textel (dyskusja) 11:46, sty 3, 2015 (UTC) Forum:Interwiki Co dalej w kwestii interwiki? Polscy administratorzy mogą coś zrobić, np. skontaktować się z innymi adminami, którzy może będą mieli ochotę na stworzenie takiego systemu? Wg mnie Wikidane dla Wikii byłoby fajnym i przydatnym projektem. Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 19:16, sty 25, 2015 (UTC) 164.126.216.213 Proszę o blokadę za wandalizmy. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 21:06, sty 26, 2015 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Zauważyłem, że w artykułach o GTA: Chinatown Wars w nazwach nie ma dwukropków, np. Misje w GTA Chinatown Wars i inne artykuły z tej kategorii. Natomiast w nawigacji u góry strony (Uniwersum HD --> Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars) nazwy podawane są z dwukropkami, więc pokazuje jakby artykułów w ogóle nie było. Proszę o ujednolicenie. Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 11:41, lut 14, 2015 (UTC) Las Venturas i San Fierro Cześć. Czy można przenieść artykuły Las Venturas do Las Venturas (uniwersum 3D), San Fierro do San Fierro (uniwersum 3D) i Vice City do Vice City (uniwersum 3D), a następnie masowo (np. za pomocą jakiegoś bota jeśli takie w ogóle istnieją na tej wiki) poprawić linkujące z Las Venturas do Las Venturas, San Fierro do San Fierro oraz Vice City do Vice City? Nie mamy zbyt wielu linkujących do tych miast w uniwersum HD, więc póki co można zrobić to bez większych problemów, przecież nie jest wykluczone, że w kolejnej części uniwersum HD te miasta się pojawią (dotychczas zostały wielokrotnie wspomniane). Poza tym wiem jaki był bałagan, gdy trzeba było poprawiać linkujące do Liberty City i Los Santos. Im wcześniej wprowadzimy te zmiany tym lepiej. Proszę o odpowiedź. Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 21:16, mar 16, 2015 (UTC) * Proponuję przenieść nie w momencie premiery, lecz w momencie oficjalnej zapowiedzi z podaniem miast, w których będzie rozgrywać się akcja. Żeby można już linkować do tych miast (jeśli to akurat będą te). Jeśli nie, to po prostu można artykuły z uniwersum 3D zostawić pod starą nazwą, np. San Fierro, a do tego utworzyć San Fierro (uniwersum HD). A co z projektem interwiki? Są jacyś zainteresowani po stronie polskiej lub innej? Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 20:31, mar 17, 2015 (UTC) ** Niestety umiera, ale jakbyśmy zrealizowali ten projekt to byłby już raz zrobiony, a potem tylko należałoby przenieść artykuły do bazy. Tym mogę się zająć, ale na stronie bardziej technicznej się nie znam. Można spróbować się dogadać z adminami hiszpańskiej, niemieckiej i angielskiej wiki. Jako, że byłby to naprawdę ważny projekt to lepiej załatwiać wszystko na poziomie administratorów. Czy mógłbyś się podjąć takich „działań dyplomatycznych” w imieniu naszej wiki, która, swoją drogą, też umiera? Jeśli okaże się, że problemy techniczne są zbyt duże to można poprosić administratorów Wikii, oni powinni wykazać aprobatę dla tych działań. Lecz konkretne wiki są luźne, więc przyłączenie do bazy prawdopodobnie wymagałoby zgody każdego zespołu administracyjnego każdej GTA Wiki z osobna. Chociaż uważam, że to nie będzie problemem. Mamy szansę zrobić coś przełomowego i wyjść z inicjatywą. Taki impuls do reaktywacji naszej Wiki. Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 20:58, mar 17, 2015 (UTC) *** Wpadłem jeszcze na pomysł reaktywacji Propozycji artykułów. Jest ich naprawdę dużo, ponieważ nie nadrobiliśmy uniwersum HD. Proponuję zreorganizować tę stronę, bo bez sensu jest podpisywać się przy każdej propozycji. Tak w ogóle do końca maja moja aktywność będzie taka jak teraz, czyli dosyć ograniczona. W czerwcu będę miał więcej czasu na Wikię. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 22:07, mar 17, 2015 (UTC) IRC Proszę o wyjaśnienie mojej blokady na kanale IRC. Pozdrawiam - Michael Santa 20:45, mar 19, 2015 (UTC) Auto rejoin to funkcja, którą daje mi chatzilla i mogę jej używać, a jeżeli się nie załapałeś "nara frajerzy" nie było na serio... Michael Santa 21:20, mar 19, 2015 (UTC) Twoja wola panie. Nie to nie - płakać nie będę. I raczej jestem masterem Saints Row XD Michael Santa 21:48, mar 19, 2015 (UTC) Podświetlanie Hej. Da się jakoś wyłączyć te podświetlenia linków w edytowaniu artykułów? Wg mnie jest to wyjątkowo irytujące i ma zbyt agresywne barwy w porównaniu do stonowanego tła. A co ze sprawą interwiki? Może napiszesz do adminów innych GTA Wiki i jakoś sprawa się ruszy? Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 17:19, kwi 2, 2015 (UTC) : Piszę teraz artykuł o Little Bay leżącym w Bohan (część LC w HD). Na polskiej wiki mamy to głupie ujęte: Bohan to dzielnica, a Chase Point to też dzielnica. Wg mnie Bohan, Broker, Dukes i Algonquin to części miasta, można też je uznać za dzielnice, żeby było prościej, a te mniejsze jednostki administracyjne to osiedla. Jakoś niezbyt wiarygodne wydaje mi się traktowanie Chase Point czy Little Italy jak dzielnic, to są po prostu osiedla. Na en wiki jest to tak ujęte: „Little Bay is a neighborhood in eastern Bohan, Liberty City.” Druga sprawa: czy nasza wiki praktycznie umarła? Admini nie planują wrócić? Szkoda tak po prostu zaprzepaścić dobrze zapowiadający się projekt. Mamy już prawie pięć i pół tysiąca artykułów, to dużo, choć prawie drugie tyle dałoby się jeszcze napisać, a i tak wiele artykułów jakby nie patrzeć wymaga napisania od nowa. U nas brakuje wzorcowych artykułów, choć biorąc pod uwagę, że GTA nie jest aż tak bardzo obszerne (uniwersum HD jest obszerne, to fakt, ale 2D i 3D nie aż tak bardzo) to wyczerpać temat jest stosunkowo łatwo. Na przykład artykuł Los Santos (uniwersum 3D) to u nas ledwie zalążek, podczas gdy na angielskiej jest to w miarę dobry, choć i tak stosunkowo krótki artykuł (20KB na takie miasto to mało), a na hiszpańskiej właśnie trwają prace nad przebudową. Możemy być jedną z najlepszych GTA Wiki, teraz są tylko trzy (de, en, es) rzeczywiście obszerne i jedna (ru), która zdaje się nas powoli doganiać. Ja wyrażam chęć, choć dosyć dobrze znam tylko dwie części GTA (ale posiadam prawie wszystkie). Trzeba nam aktywnych ludzi, przynajmniej jakieś pięć osób. Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 21:16, kwi 3, 2015 (UTC) :: Zajmuję się teraz interwiki. We wszystkich wiki jakie mają artykuł o Homebrew Café jest to pisane z é'', u nas natomiast przez zwykłe ''e. Powinienem poprawić na wersję z é'' (mimo że w logo jest pisane przez ''e) czy zostawić tak jak mamy? W Todd's Cafe mamy wstęp artykułu „Todd's Cafe (poprawnie: Todd's Café)”. Proszę o odpowiedź na tę i poprzednią wiadomość. Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 22:51, kwi 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: Nie posiadam tego spolszczenia, jest ono oficjalnym polskim tłumaczeniem, tak? Gdzie są umieszczone informacje nt. spolszczonych nazw, skoro Fallow Bridge nie jest administracyjnie częścią San Andreas (nie jest np. dzielnicą czy hrabstwem)? Aha, i co z Cafe (wyżej)? Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 20:49, kwi 6, 2015 (UTC) :::: Przecież odpisałem (wiadomość wyżej). Nie mam dostępu do spolszczenia, więc zapytałem czy jest oficjalne, gdzie te informacje są umieszczone itd. A swoją drogą mógłbyś trochę częściej odpisywać. Nazwę zmieniłem sugerując się innymi artykułami o mostach. Most Garvera, Kincaida, Martina czy Fredericka brzmią dość naturalnie, nazwy są utworzone od dość popularnych imion i nazwisk. Te artykuły powstawały ponad 6 lat temu, więc nie mam pewności czy nazwy są oficjalne czy tylko przetłumaczone. Poza tym słowo fallow ma znaczenie w języku angielskim, znaczy mniej więcej ugór (rolnictwo). Wstęp artykułu w niemieckiej wiki to „Fallow Bridge (dt. Brachliegende Brücke)”. Nie twierdzę, że zmiana, którą wprowadziłem jest na pewno poprawna, po prostu wydaje mi się właściwa, ale jeśli masz jakieś źródła co do polskiej nazwy to przywróć pod poprzednią. Pozdrawiam i przepraszam za zamieszanie. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 20:14, kwi 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Problemy z Oasisem Naprawione. GTA Online było i jest pod "Inne". —tomta1 [✉] 07:10, kwi 6, 2015 (UTC) Scenariusze misji w GTA V Hej! Zastanawiałem się ostatnio nad pisaniem scenariuszy do niektórych misji w GTA V, jednak przy powtarzaniu jednej z nich natknąłem się na ciekawe zjawisko. Choć w zdecydowanej większości zawsze mamy do czynienia z takimi samymi przerywnikami filmowymi, tak dialogi podczas gameplay'a mogą się od siebie zdecydowanie różnić. Idealnym przykładem jest rozmowa Michaela z Trevorem na początku misji Chwała lub chała. Po opuszczeniu posiadłości, raz rozmowę zaczyna Michael, zganiając Trevora (Słuchaj, sam sobie z tym poradzę. Może spotkamy się za parę godzin i pogadamy przy browarze?), a innym razem Trevor, pytaniami o dotychczasowe życie Michaela (Powiedz mi Mike, cożeś robił?). No i tu pojawia się moje pytanie. Jak coś takiego przelać na szablon scenariusza, skoro dialogi w misjach mają kilka wersji (przypuszczam jednak, że raczej nie więcej niż dwie)? Może tego typu sekcje dałoby się oddzielić kolumnami? Wiem, że jest taki szablon chociażby do GTA IV, jednak obejmuje on cały scenariusz, a w GTA V tylko niektóre fragmenty mogą (nie muszą) mieć kilka wariacji. Coś na ten wzór zrobiłem przy pisaniu scenariusza do misji Niewliczone ryzyko, gdzie Dom motywuje się jednym z dwóch zestawów krzepiących haseł. Przyznaję jednak, że wygląda to mało profesjonalnie. Pozdrawiam! Trindave (dyskusja) 20:52, kwi 6, 2015 (UTC) Tony Hej. Dodaję interwiki do artykułów i zauważyłem niezbyt poprawny tytuł artykułu na naszej wiki. Chodzi o artykuł Tony (SA). Tony to zmarły członek Grove Street Families, wiadomo tylko tyle, że został pochowany na cmentarzu w Vinewood. Natomiast pod tytułem Tony mamy artykuł o papudze, także z San Andreas. Proponuję zmienić tytuł Tony (SA) na Tony (GSF), a Tony na Tony (papuga), natomiast pod tytułem Tony dać ujednoznacznienie, może być taka lista jak na en wiki. Można też zostawić artykuł o papudze pod starym tytułem, a dodatkowo dać przekierowanie i zmienić nazwę artykułu o członku GSF. Co o tym sądzisz? Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 19:10, kwi 18, 2015 (UTC) : A, na IRC jakoś ostatnio nie wchodziłem. Tam codziennie ktoś jest? W ogóle to trzeba by reaktywować Wikię, działać, a nie tylko rozmawiać. W przyszłym tygodniu nie mam za dużo czasu, ale potem mam trochę luźniej. Poza tym teraz nie piszę na GTA Wiki, bo piszę o GTA na Wikipedii. Chciano usunąć artykuł o stanie San Andreas, ale jakoś obroniłem, pod warunkiem, że poprawię. Coś słabo mi idzie, zła stylistyka, powtórzenia. Nie umiem zbyt dobrze opisywać fabuły. Generalnie ten artykuł trzeba poprawić najlepiej do jutra, można trochę później, ale to dość pilna sprawa. Tutaj link, jeśli chcesz zobaczyć. A co do Tonego: chodzi o to, że obydwie postacie są w SA, więc Tony (SA) jest trochę mylące, jakby papuga Tony nie była w SA. Chyba najlepsze będzie przeniesienie pod Tony (GSF). Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 19:49, kwi 18, 2015 (UTC) :: Nie chodzi mi o brak dialogu. Tylko znam polską mentalność na tyle, że wiem, że ludzie wolą dużo gadać zamiast działać. Ja aktualnie od czasu do czasu dodaję interwiki do artykułów. Nie ma to wpływu na zawartość merytoryczną, ale pokazuje, które wikie mają dany artykuł. Oprócz tego na Wikipedii poprawiam artykuł o SA jako miejscu oraz o Niko Bellicu. Za jakiś czas napiszę artykuł o Little Bay. Chodzi mi o to, że Wikia traci swój sens, bo teraz nie oferujemy czytelnikom tego, czego oczekują. Czyli nie mamy artykułów o uniwersum HD. Zdałoby się parę osób od GTA V, żeby to porządnie opisać. I kolejne osoby do GTA IV. Ja mogę np. opisać Bohan w największym stopniu, ale IV ma bardzo dużo zawartości i sam na pewno nie dam rady wyczerpać tematu, ani porządnie opisać świata przedstawionego, wydarzeń, postaci, miejsc itd. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 20:21, kwi 18, 2015 (UTC) Jose Właśnie zrobiłem stronę ujednoznaczniającą Jose, w której zgodnie z angielską GTA Wiki wypisałem wszystkich Jose w serii. Mam wątpliwość, czy w takich artykułach, w których występują znaki dodatkowe alfabetu łacińskiego dawać je w tytule, czy nie. Najpoprawniej byłoby w miarę możliwości sprawdzić czy każdy Jose to Jose czy José, a potem dać odpowiedni artykuł pod odpowiedni tytuł. Z drugiej strony czytelnikom prościej wpisać po prostu Jose, ale i tak wystarczy, że trafią na przekierowanie i przejdą w odpowiedni link. Najlepszym wyjściem wg mnie w takich artykułach jest zastosować takie rozwiązanie: jeśli jest potwierdzone, że w grze nazwa pojawia się przez dany znak dodatkowy to należy umieścić artykuł pod takich tytułem (ew. pod takim samym tytułem, ale bez tego znaku dać przekierowanie). Jeśli nie ma potwierdzenia zostawić w wersji łatwiejszej do zapisania. Np. Homebrew Cafe w wielu GTA Wikiach jest jako Homebrew Café, mimo że nawet w logo jest napis Cafe (e'' zamiast ''é). Co do listy Jose wydaje mi się, że jest kompletna, nie dawałem tego artykułu, bo wydaje mnie się, że Big Smoke pogardliwie tak określił tego Vagosa, a nie jest to jego imię. Proszę o odpowiedź, pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 15:37, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) * Jeszcze jedno: mamy artykuł o tytule Snakehead. Ta postać została w grze tylko raz nazwana, określono go jako The Snakehead, tak więc większość Wikii ma taki właśnie tytuł artykułu. Popieram przeniesienie pod tę nazwę. Co o tym sądzisz? Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 17:52, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) ** No dobra :P Portugalska ma jeszcze The Snakehead, nasza i fińska Snakehead, a reszta to nazwa przetłumaczona na języki narodowe (w rosyjskim po przełożenie na cyrylicę, ale to i tak chyba z ich oficjalnej wersji). Zauważyłem, że przy okazji edytowania artykułów z GTA1 napisałeś artykuł Czerwony Małż. GTA1 ma oficjalne polskie spolszczenie? Tak w ogóle są jakieś mody do tej gry pozwalające zapisywać rozgrywkę, bo słyszałem, że tam nie ma save'ów? W maju będę miał trochę luźniejszy czas i myślę, że oprócz Wikipedii znajdę czas na napisanie parę artykułów o Bohan, ale i tak jest na naszej GTA Wiki słabo, bo nie mamy społeczności. Nie potrafimy dać czytelnikom tego czego potrzebują, czyli przede wszystkim GTA V. Masz jakiś pomysł jak zachęcić edytorów, byłych lub nowych? Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 20:07, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) Kategorie Mógłbyś w kategorii Dzielnice w Bohan zamiast kategorii Liberty City (uniwersum HD) dać kategorię Bohan? Na Oasisie nie widzę kategorii, gdy edytuję, nie wiem jak mogę je zobaczyć nie zmieniając skórki. Tak w ogóle proponuję, żeby np. kategorię Dzielnice w Los Santos (uniwersum 3D) wrzucić do kategorii Los Santos (uniwersum 3D). Chodzi o to, że mamy np. takie artykuły jak Skate Park w Glen Park, które są w kategoriach Sport i Lokalizacje. Kategoria Lokalizacje nie daje żadnych informacji o miejscu, po prostu jest to kategoria bez sensu. Proponuję podzielić te kategorie na miasta (np. San Fierro, Las Venturas) lub części miast (np. Bohan, Algonquin), a następnie posegregować lokalizacje. Biorę się teraz za opisywanie Bohan, więc będę opisywał także budynki, a budynek ani nie pasuje do kategorii dzielnice w..., ani do kategorii Lokalizacje. Napisz co o tym myślisz. Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 15:17, kwi 23, 2015 (UTC) : Jeszcze znalazłem taką kategorię: Kategoria:Instytucje i organizacje. Albo podzielić na uniwersa i pododawać do artykułów albo usunąć (jestem za pierwszą opcją). Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 15:20, kwi 23, 2015 (UTC) :: Wiem, chętnie działałbym na własną rękę, ale Oasis nie pokazuje mi kategorii w oknie edycji. Nie wiesz czy da się coś z tym zrobić bez zmiany skórki? Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 15:52, kwi 23, 2015 (UTC) ::: Przecież Oasis wyszedł kilka lat temu, więc jeśli wtedy istniały jakieś błędy, to przez ten czas chyba by je poprawili... Nie zrobili tego, prawda? W kwestii wyglądu Oasis jest wg mnie lepszy, ale jak widać z funkcjonalnością jest problem. Wygląda na to, że żeby pozmieniać kategorie będę musiał chwilowo zmienić skórkę. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 15:58, kwi 23, 2015 (UTC) Bohan Nawiązując do poprzednich rozmów na IRC ustaliliśmy, że to, co dotychczas określaliśmy dzielnicami w Liberty City (HD) to tak naprawdę osiedla. Nie wiem jak załatwić to z Alderney, bo nawet nie wiem jaka to jest jednostka administracyjna, ale osiedla LC należy przenieść do poprawnych kategorii (np. zamiast Dzielnice w Broker do Osiedla w Broker). Należy pamiętać, żeby w opisach poprawiać z dzielnica na osiedle. Tyle, że gdy korzystam z Oasisa nie widzę kategorii, nawet w edytorze wizualnym. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 12:24, kwi 24, 2015 (UTC) Banner Chyba dobrze byłoby ustawić banner "patriotyczny" przez MediaWiki:Monobook.css. 07:04, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) Serbian interwiki image Can you add the image Plik:Sr.png into the images of the interlanguage links in MediaWiki pages of Monobook and Wikia skins? Thanks! --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 0:20, maj 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ferdinand Kerimov Nie wiem, ale na pewno nie jest "Azerbejdżańczykiem"... 22:43, maj 14, 2015 (UTC) Masz rację , ten mój artykuł o tych światach amatorski był ;) Czy mam możliwość napisania go ponownie po zapoznaniu się z samouczkami? :) Czy mogę poprawić swój artykuł? Masz rację , ten mój artykuł o tych światach był trochę bez sensu ;) Czy mam możliwość napisania go ponownie po zapoznaniu się z samouczkami? :) Wikiprojekt Jeśli możesz to proszę, żebyś wypowiedział się na temat Wikiprojektu. To ważna sprawa. Jakby coś to jestem teraz na IRC. Pozdrawiam. Orbwiki107 (dyskusja) 16:28, cze 10, 2015 (UTC) IRC Idealna okazja do wypróbowania owego szablonu. 18:16, cze 10, 2015 (UTC) :Możesz wpaść o tej porze? 14:29, cze 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ray Bulgarin Nie do końca wiem jak to zrobić :). Ps.: Gratuluję awansu na najwyższe stanowisko kadry :). Pamiętam jak dostałeś jeszcze moderatora. PS.2: Udało mi się w końcu odpisać nie na swojej stronie, tylko jak należy. Tu jeszcze ta stara strona dyskusji, a na Gothicpedii już chyba w 2011 czy 12 wprowadzali tę tablice użytkownika z rozmowami. Will Prince (dyskusja) 15:11, cze 13, 2015 (UTC) HUD Uważam, że zdecydowanie powinniśmy używać formy "HUD-u", jak chociażby "ZUS-u" (nie "ZUS-a"), "GUS-u", "NIK-u" i "SWAT-u". Cytaty Cytaty pisze się w cudzysłowach ;). Kursywą można pisać jedynie pojedyncze słowa. 18:46, cze 15, 2015 (UTC) :Marki pojazdów (rzeczywiste) piszemy małą literą :). 18:53, cze 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ważna sprawa Ale jeśli się zgadzam na co? 16:05, cze 16, 2015 (UTC) :A, OK. 16:06, cze 16, 2015 (UTC) Interwiki O, I don't use message walls for a very long time. And I have forgotten about how to use them. Therefore I wrote answer on my own wall. P.S. And now I use VE on your wiki. ROMA OMICH [[User talk:Рома Омич|''(Talk)]] Re: Sekcja "Opis" To chyba jedyny (w miarę) sensowny powód ich istnienia ;P. 17:18, cze 17, 2015 (UTC) IRC Wejdź. 10:17, cze 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Biznesy Przykro mi, ale tych artykułów nie można bardziej rozbudować (chyba że mówiąc rozbudować masz na myśli oprócz dopisania czegoś na ich temat dodanie do nich screenów z gry). Stuble (dyskusja) 14:36, lip 4, 2015 (UTC) :Dobra zgodzę się z tobą, choć i tak to są drobne informacje, które mogły mi umknąć, albo w ogóle nie pomyślałem o nich, dlatego że są banalne. Czemu tak właściwie ty nie możesz rozbudować tych artykułów, a dokładnie "uzupełnić" ich o dwa, trzy słowa? P.S. Sorry za moją nieumiejętność dodawania dyskusji, ale nie mogłem nigdzie znaleźć jak dodać lub zmienić tytuł. Stuble (dyskusja) 14:52, lip 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Twoje edycje Dziękuję ^^ BTW postaram się uzupełniać info o 1 i 2 na GemBoja, bo to chyba ciemne wieki serii, o których mało kto pamięta. Może i dobrze, bo faktycznie nie tyle grafika co sama grywalność jest bardziej niż beznadziejna ;D Ale informacje i pliki nie zaszkodzą chyba, c nie? :) [[User:Mat.|' Mat. ]] Dyskusja 19:19, lip 7, 2015 (UTC) : Czy dobrym pomysłem byłoby nazywanie plików z GBC w ten sposób: Plik: Pojazd (GTA2 - GBC).jpg? Bo teraz w nawiasach zarówno w postaciach jak i autach jest (GTA2 - 2), co może powodować lekki zamęt, zwazywszy na fakt, że mam zamiar dodać jeszcze mnóstwo screenów z GBC oraz innych konsol (np. Dreamcast - pojazdy się nieco różnią), później ogarnięcie tego bałaganu będzie bardzo trudne. Wstrzymam się z dodawaniem obrazków, dopóki zdecydujecie co robić. [[User:Mat.| Mat. ]] Dyskusja 10:24, lip 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Jest 10 dotychczasowych, które ktoś z administracji mógłby przenieść i zadbać o ich obecność w artykułach, nowe już będą nadawane przeze mnie z dobrą nazwą :) [[User:Mat.| Mat. ]] Dyskusja 16:01, lip 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Plik:Dementia_(GTA2_-_2).png Została ze starą nazwą przez pomyłkę. Możesz się tym zająć? Ja załadowuje resztę :) [[User:Mat.| Mat. ]] Dyskusja 19:49, lip 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Edycje Ok, ok tu masz rację, popełniłem błąd, bo uznałem, że tu nie jest dokładnośc jakoś bardzo ważna, no i nawet o tym nie pomyślałem. Rzecz jasna Sindacco to nie gang, lecz mafia. Chodzi mi bardziej o te opisy. Z całym szacunkiem dla autora dotychczasowych opisów, bo na pewno też się nad nimi napracował, ale jestem prawie pewien, że niezbyt się do nich przyłożył. Ja przyznaję, że nie jestem ekspertem w dziedzinie tych najbardziej popularnych części (Vice City, San Andreas bądź czwórki lub piątki), ale posiadam dużą wiedzę nt. Liberty City Stories, a większość ludzi nie ma o niej w ogóle pojęcia, a jeśli już jakąś mają to się nie przykładają. Ja natomiast uznałem, że nowy opis się przyda i sumiennie się za Niego wziąłem. Zrozum moją gorycz i smutek, że cała praca poszła na marne, a wydaje mi się, że była całkiem niezła. Zresztą nieważne, tylko się zbłaźniłem i tak nic nie wskóram. Przepraszam za zamieszanie i pozdrawiam. Ortografia ? Gdzie ? Interpunkcja - możliwe. Ortografia - wątpie, ale to już nieważne. Pozdrawiam Toni21 (dyskusja) 20:49, lip 10, 2015 (UTC) Toni21 Gry z serii Nie musisz się ze mną zgadzać, ale myślę że dodanie GTA Online na stronę główną do rubryczki "gry z serii" nie byłoby złym pomyusłem, wszak R* sam traktuje to jako oddzielną grę :P W razie czego mógłbtm przygotować owy banner. [[User:Mat.| Mat. ]] Dyskusja 23:11, lip 10, 2015 (UTC) :Akurat nie mówiłem o tym szablonie, chociaż fakt, TRZEBA Online tam umiescić jako DLC (jak Londony i dodatki do IV) lub chociaż na dole obok edycji kolekcjonerskich. A to co miałem na myśli to TEN BANNER :) [[User:Mat.| Mat. ''']] Dyskusja 12:14, lip 11, 2015 (UTC) Witam. Mam wielką prośbę. Czy ja jednak mógłbym edytować cały ten artykuł o gangach z Liberty City Stories ? Bardzo proszę. Tam są wypisane takie głupoty, że głowa mała. Przykłady: -"Sycylijczycy prowadzą konflikt z (...)" To konflikt można prowadzić ? -Drugie zdanie: "Mają układy z Massimo Tornim", ostatnie zdanie: "Mają sojusz z mafią Sycylijską" Przecież to jednoznaczne. -O Forelli jest napisane, że to gang, a potem jeszcze, że ich terytoria przejęli "Yardiesi"... -Pisze, że po walce w misji Sindacco Sabotage gangowi Diablos nie udaje się przejąć terenów, co nie jest prawdą. Po tej misji Diablos zajęli część Hepburn Heights. -Piszę, że Maria zleciła Toniemu zabicie Wayne'a, co również nie jest zgodne z prawdą. Toni sam się tego podjął. To tylko takie rażące błędy, nie wspominam już o masie powtórzeń i o tym jak kładzie język polski. Ja obiecuję, że naprawdę się przyłożę. Wszystko podlinkuje, dam kursywę. Będę bardzo uważał na błędy każdego rodzaju. Jeszcze raz uprzejmie proszę i liczę na pozytywne przyjęcie mojej prośby. Jeśli się zgodzisz to proszę, abyś uprzedził resztę administracji. Nie chcę, żeby ponownie cała moja praca poszła na marne. Pozdrawiam.